Not Alone
by BluePhoenix21
Summary: Catti-brie's exhaustion becomes Drizzt's problem. One-shot. Complete. Rated M for a reason!


This was written for a friend who was taking on too much and needed to scale back; I thought she might enjoy having Drizzt's attentions for a bit. ;-)

Nothing outrageous or perverted, but very openly sexual between two loving adults. Don't like? Don't read. To each his own!

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"YEEEEEEAAAAGHHHHHHH!"

The sound grated on his ears. Small animals froze and then darted off into hiding. Drizzt was concerned.

It was only a small cut, inconsequential, certainly they had both seen worse while on the practice field, but it was Catti-brie's exclamation that alarmed him. Both were panting from their exertions, the time spent on the field today much longer than usual at Catti-brie's insistence. Drizzt knew he should have called a halt, but there was some need within her, something that drove her, something that would not relent. He sheathed his scimitars and moved toward her, holding out his hand and expecting her to show him the injury. Instead, she pulled away.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," she practically snarled.

He lowered his hand, regarding her stance, her tone, her jaw jutting forward in defiance. "It needs cleaning," he said simply. "Go to the mineral springs."

"I know what to do!" This time it WAS a snarl.

He watched her replace her blade and stalk off. Soon, he followed.

. . . . . . . . . .

The springs were not far, in a secluded outer area of Mithral Hall. They would be empty this time of day, everyone busy with their heavy burden of tasks. Catti sulked and stalked and fretted and burned, her normally pleasant, imperturbable manner replaced by this persona of a bear-fresh-out-of-hibernation. She knew something was wrong and she knew HE knew; she would just have to find a way to deal with it, and quickly.

That was Drizzt's thought, as well.

Catti-brie had been taking on too much. Her patience and energy and stamina were all bottoming out, and still there was more to do. It couldn't be helped, she was needed, and she took her place in the clan seriously; she would keep up with her dwarven family if it killed her. Nor would she acquiesce when Drizzt had suggested postponing their blade practice to another day. Now, she had paid the price. It pained Drizzt as well.

She was still struggling out of her clothing without jarring the light gash on her shoulder when she heard someone come into the cavern, its high stone walls echoing the sound of soft footsteps and of bubbling waters rich in health-giving minerals. The steam around her rose easily to where the ceiling should have been; the mineral baths were open to the sky, lending a serene and exotic feel to the practical bathing rooms.

"Let me help with that," he said quietly, taking the edge of the leather practice armor that was still sweat-stuck to his new lover's skin; they had not been a couple for more than half a year, and they were still discovering things about each other under this new relationship.

Catti-brie pulled away from him. "I can do it," she said through gritted teeth, peeling the leather away as if it didn't hurt at all. Her heightened sensitivity and emotional agitation betrayed her at that moment, and Drizzt knew from the sound of her moan that she was at a breaking point, something rare and vulnerable and not at all pleasant.

"I will do it," he said again, this time in a totally different tone of voice, calling upon his origins to emit unbroachable authority before she hurt herself further.

Catti-brie began a protest until he cut her off with an even harder voice.

"Stand."

He did not ask her permission, nor did he give her the opportunity to consider taking back control; he simply set his shoulders and his face into something passive yet stern and moved around her, removing pieces of weaponry and clothing until she stood naked before him. He motioned toward the nearest pool. Without looking at him, Catti walked down the short steps until she was waist deep, acclimating herself to the heat of the hot spring. She was exhausted; it was better not to think, just _do._

Drizzt quickly removed his clothing and enter the bath. He knew this would not be easy, in her state of mind, but he was ready for the task. Stepping behind her, he began to cup his hand and trickle water upon her, first as high as her elbow, then her upper arm, then he poured the hot waters upon her injured shoulder; she hissed and spun at the sting, hands out as if she would attack, nails sharp, mind frayed. Drizzt ducked and grabbed her wrists as if they were still dueling, using leverage and angle and her own spinning motion to force her to continue her turn until she was again facing away from him, but this time with his arms overlaying hers, hugging her, her chest rising with the violence of her emotional upheaval.

"Let go of me," she gasped.

"When you are cleaned and refreshed," was the simple, no-nonsense response.

She couldn't help it, she really couldn't. All of the frustration and overwork of the past several tendays came to the fore and she struggled against him, her male, her lover, her soulmate…

"Easy," he crooned in her ear, holding her firmly as she bucked and squirmed, her fists clenched. He knew she didn't really want to hurt him, but was fighting herself. "Release. Release," he instructed, protective arms about her, holding her wrists and watching her hands. Slowly, her anger subsided into little gasps and her fists began to loosen. "Let it go," he coached, whispering against her hot skin.

Catti-brie never admitted when she had taken on too much but simply struggled through it, forcing herself onward, doing what she felt was expected of her, carrying her share; it never seemed to occur to her that while she was capable of much more than most humans, she was still mortal and needed to pace herself, to respect her limitations.

He watched her shoulders relax slightly, her body still pressed tightly to his, felt the muscles quivering as she panted, the emotional upheaval erupting even as her body relinquished control. The dam burst. Drizzt thought his own heart would break as he listened to his beloved cry.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't know what's… gotten into…"

He held her, still firmly, still reinforcing that he was in control, therefore making it permissible for her to let go. He crooned and murmured, hugging her to him, waited for her body to sag, waited for her to let go of the final vestiges of control, to know without doubt that she could safely turn herself over to her love, her soulmate, that she was safe and within his care.

"Perhaps you should not have gone back to work so soon after the fever…" he suggested, knowing that to tell her straight out that she had put too much pressure on herself to keep pace among the robust dwarves would likely elicit a rebuttal. "A warm bath, a little rest, and you'll be good as new," he promised, slowly releasing his hold and pouring hot water onto her shoulders and arms, blurring the lines of physical control into mental control. Catti hissed as he cleaned the gash at the back of her shoulder but continued to allow his ministrations, now leaning against him for support. Slowly, Drizzt's loving hands washed her shoulders, her neck, her face, her hair, till she was soaked and clean, the sweat and grime and frustrations of recent days losing their hold on her.

Catti-brie responded with a few tentative handfuls of water over his head as well, offering something back for his treatment of her. Before long, they were both thoroughly wet, whispering to each other, Catti apologetic, Drizzt firm and loving.

"You are so tense," he said, stroking her arms gently.

"I've not been this upset in a long time. Always before I've had ta deal with it meself," she said by way of apology.

"I will help you from now on; you are not alone."

She smiled a small smile, a grateful smile, a self-conscious smile.

Drizzt hands began to roam, touching more than her arms and shoulders, letting rivulets of hot water trickle down her breasts and making use of her heightened sensitivities. He kissed her neck, careful to stay away from the gash in her shoulder. She shivered.

"What are you doing?" she said, confused.

"Helping you," came the silken, elven tones as he circled her, touching here, tasting there. She turned to say something and he took hold of her arms to stop her.

"Stand."

Catti shivered. And stood quietly, naked, half in and half out of the hot mineral spring pools, the cool breeze drifting down from the roofless cavern delightfully opposing the hot waters trickling against her skin, the sensations of soft lips and hard teeth causing her to quiver in anticipation despite herself. Exhausted, senses heightened, the exotic situation and feelings were pulling little gasps from her as Drizzt moved about her.

He smiled, confident that he knew all of her sensitive spots and knew what she needed in order to relax, how he could reach her very soul and break the hold these frustrating days had had upon her. His strong, slim hands cupped her breasts, full and warm and fragrant with the scent of her humanness and the minerals she bathed in. His tongue came forward and he lapped at a pointed nipple, loving how he could make her shiver, watching the small, sensitive area tighten and swell. She reached for him, wanting more of him. He loved that reaction as well, loved that she wanted him. His mouth trailed across to her other breast and latched upon the second nipple, her chest heaving toward him as her head slipped backwards with a moan.

Drizzt let his hands encircle her waist as his mouth nipped and sucked and roamed, her neck, her chin, her mouth all receiving attentions yet holding her in place when she tried to crush against him, wanting more, needing more. His hands slipped over the crest of her hips and down her beautiful, well-rounded ass as he allowed her access to his mouth, allowing her to suck his tongue and draw it forward, knowing she wanted him to fill her in whatever way he could. She held him, touched him, took his manhood into her slender, strong fingers until he thought he would burst, his own hand slipping between their bodies and cupping her mound, teasing, fingers probing, feeling her slick and swollen womanhood and enjoying the little gasps of pleasure he could draw from her at will. Without warning he lifted her and turned her till she was seated on a flat stone set in the middle of the bath. He pushed her backwards until she rested on her back, his body between her legs and her passion, her red mound, presented to him. The natural motion of the underground springs lapped hot little waves against her skin even as the breeze above cooled her.

Catti moaned as she watched him lower his face toward her sensitive apex, gasped as his tongue parted her swollen folds and found the delicate pink areas hidden between. His hand reached forward and teased her nipples even as his tongue explored, and none too sensitively; he knew his woman, knew what she needed, and he would not stop until he had given her everything he could. The fingers of one hand curved and entered her as his tongue found her nub and began exquisite ministrations, fingers plunging as his tongue rubbed ceaselessly, her body tensing, mouth gasping, giving her no choice but to give in and let it happen till her body arched out of her control and the room echoed with her calls of passion to her lover. Slowly, slowly, Drizzt eased off, letting her come back down from the heights of ecstasy.

Words escaping her, Catti moaned and reached for him, her lover, her friend. Drizzt leaned up and over her, covering her with his own body, this goddess laid out for his pleasure, and he began again, not allowing her time to rest, nuzzling her neck, tickling her navel, suckling just beneath her beautiful breasts in an area so responsive it made her arch out to him.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, surprised that her body was still so sensitive to his touch.

"Worshipping you," he smiled, rubbing his aching, board-stiff maleness against her belly.

"Mmmmmm…" was her response, desperately pulling him closer, opening herself to him in every way.

He entered her quickly, plunging into her swollen slickness until he was grinding against her, pelvis to pelvis, commanding her to take him fully, completely, filling her in a way mere fingers could not manage. It was exquisite, joyous, a true joining of mind, body and soul.

He pounded at her and she responded, raising her body to meet his until he used both hands to pin her hips to the stone beneath her, forcing her to lie still and leave him completely in control of their passion. She moaned at the trick, then began to pant and cry out, wanting him badly and unable to participate in the strength of his attack; he was still in command. Catti fairly clawed at him, needing him badly, little comets of pleasure shooting from her belly, her nipples, her body being denied participation as he controlled their pleasure, first plunging slow and deep, then stroking shallow and fast, driving her wild.

He released her hips and allowed her to arch up to meet him, let her explode against him, responding to her unbridled passion with his own cry of release, his seed spouting deep within his beloved's womb as she convulsed around his member, milking him dry, yet he would not slow his strokes until he had drawn every last bit of ecstasy from the body of his beloved.

Exhausted, panting, spent, they lay in each other's arms, the glow of their lovemaking and their profound love surrounding them, relaxed and at peace.

Catti-brie knew that Drizzt had held to his promise; she was not alone.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hope you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it!

Writers live for reviews, so… leave one!


End file.
